Return to Konoha
by MikeMc
Summary: Itachi Uchiha returns to Konoha, truths are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rainy days

It was a rainy day when he walked back into the village. He wore his ANBU gear with his mask on. He came back for many reasons, his brother was the biggest. He had been gone for what felt like forever. Everyone he passed suspected nothing and soon he was infront of the Hokage tower. He simply walked in, knocked on the door and heard the 'come in'. She sat at her desk, the Hokage Tsunade. He handed her the scrolls.

"Dammit more paperwork"

He had marked them top secret and urgent so she would have no choice but to open and read them immediately. He watched her as she read it. Her face showed every emotion she felt. Shock, disbelief, horror and lastly anger. She looked at him.

"Captain take off your mask"

He took it off, she gasped. She had expected it but was still taken back by the truth. She called the old fools as she liked to refer to them.

"Is this all true?"

"Yes Tsunade"

"Why?"

They sent for their scrolls and showed her.

"They were planning a coup?"

"Yes."

"Why is this job so troublesome?" She muttered to herself. They decided to reinstate him at Jonin level, at his request, and gave him Team 7. He would be best to teach that arrogant brat. She called in Shizune and had her get all the shinobi in for an emergency meeting. It was a mad rush but within ten minutes every shinobi was gathered at training field 1. Kakashi was last to arrive as usual, she planned to make him do some hard labour to make up for it.

"Shinobi, there has been a withholding of information from this entire village. One we thought to be an enemy was actually the best ally we could have hoped for. He is no longer classified as a missing nin and has decided not to retain his title of ANBU Captain. He will be serving this fine village as Jonin, Itachi Uchiha"

There were many varying expressions when he stepped out behind the tree line.

"And if anyone questions my decision on this I will personally deal with them! Kakashi and team 7 remain behind"

Most of the crowd dispersed except for those asked to remain behind. Sasuke had real hatred in his eyes. Itachi could clearly see it there, he felt regret for what his brother had become. Meeting him in that hotel had changed a lot for Itachi. He had tried to hide it there in that passage, it clearly worked for Sasuke. Kisame on the other hand was a different story, a story that Itachi was glad ended with the end of the sharkman.

"Kakashi you're no longer in charge of Team 7, team 7 meet your new sensei."

Kakashi was about to slip away when Tsunade caught him.

"Kakashi from tomorrow you will report to me for special missions"

He sighed, pulled out his book and walked away. Tsunade told team 7 the entire story about the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura started crying half way through to the annoyance of the men in the group. Sasuke dropped first to his knees then flat on his ass. Naruto listened carefully, he knew what it was like to have everything you knew be a lie. Itachi stepped infront of Sasuke and knelt.

"Sasuke, forgive me."

The tears he was holding back while looking down started falling on the ground. Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto left the brothers to themselves. They had a lot to discuss.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to grow up without all the troubles of a tainted family"

"Why did you leave me?"

"It was my mission brother. As a ninja that's our purpose to protect this village. Nothing else should matter"

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come. Show me what has changed"

They walked through the village and got stares from every single villager. They all had heard Itachi Uchiha was back but seeing it was completely different to hearing it. It was even more shocking seeing Sasuke walking through town and smiling. After a while Itachi realised that Sasuke had almost completely removed himself from the village. Only getting what he needed from the food and weapon stores. It made him think about his own actions and his own childhood.

"So your my Sensei now?"

"I guess so lil brother."

"Okay. So what about your eyes? Will you teach me?"

"The Mangekyo is not to be used frequently and there is only one way to obtaining it. Which will not happen if I can help it. The sharingan should not be used as your only weapon, it makes you predictable, your sensei should know that. He is known the world over as the Copy Cat Ninja. So you'll be learning a lot from me. Not only Sharingan but other techniques as well."

Sasuke took it in and simply nodded. He was just glad to have a brother again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

More explanations

He sat on the roof of the their house. The house where he commited a terrible but necessary crime that was now forgiven but not forgotten. Down below somewhere the only survivor slept, Sasuke. He didn't think it was possible but here he was back with his only family. He thought about how it would feel coming back and how everything had changed. He was wrong about everything he'd thought would happen.

He had spent his entire first day back with Sasuke, they spoke about what had happened and why he'd done it. Itachi told him about the Uchiha and the attitude they had. They felt superior to everyone else. He told Sasuke everything so that he could understand what had led to his actions. Itachi also thought about the best way to go about getting to know his team. While on their walk they ran into Guy and the thought occurred to Itachi. It was perfect and a perfect solution, their teams would spar. Itachi and Guy would watch from a distance and also lay traps in the field. He saw the sun was rising and decided to get ready, he had a long day ahead as a Jonin sensei. Tsunade had also reminded him that Naruto was going away with Jaraiya and that she was going to train Sakura as well. So he would have more time to train Sasuke but for now they should train as a team. He showered and got dressed in his Jonin outfit and found Sasuke waiting for him on the steps.

"Let's go."

They ran through town to training ground 5 and found everyone there already. They were all early, Luckily Guy and Itachi had set up the traps the night before so they wouldn't know what had happened.

"Ok everybody." Itachi spoke.

"Guy and I have decided to have you guys participate in a little competition. Team 7 vs Team 9 without either teams Captain. There are two scrolls hidden in the training field. Each team will attempt to retrieve both scrolls. Whoever returns with them wins and the other does not."

"Good luck! May the flames of youth burn bright here today"

"Lastly. Both teams must wait for the flash of red to go off before they can start battle. Until then you're only permitted to look for the scrolls. Now go!"

Both teams took off racing towards the forest line. Training ground 5 made up of more forest then the rest of the training grounds. Team 9 were in a tight spear head formation with Neji taking point.

"Byakugan"

He searched the surrounding areas he couldn't see anything. His team depended on him for stratergy and leadership when guy was not around.

"It must be hidden from occular jutsu. We'll have to search manually. Spread out, keep the formation though."

They continued through the forest.

Team 7 were racing against one another they each tried taking the lead.

"Shadow clone Jutsu"

Naruto clones spread out and started searching.

"Sharingan"

Sasuke tried looking around but couldn't see any scrolls. He deactivated his sharingan and searched manually with Naruto and his clones. Sakura went of to the side and started searching away from her team mates. She saw the traps that were laid and made sure to avoid them. She turned and then she saw it. It was hanging on a low branch. As she stepped closer she could see the trap surrounding it. She took out a kunai and threw it so that it would set off the trap. The wire pulled tight and caught her throwing her upside down. She saw the trap wasn't around the scroll but rather set around her. She was hanging upside down and all her kunai had fallen out of her pouch. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was close to the branch holding her up. It was quite a thick one and so the plan formulated itself in her head. She started swing trying to get herself close enough so that she could tree walked like Kakashi sensei had taught them. She swung and swung and then the red flash went off. She started pushing herself harder because now the gloves were off. She managed to get down and collect the scroll she smiled to herself and turned to get back to her team.

"Stop right there. Pass me the scroll"

She turned and saw those pale eyes.

"No. You'll have to take it from me."

Neji threw two kunai passed her and missed she couldn't believe the Hyuga were praised for their wonderful doujutsu and then he misses her by a mile. Her jumped forward and she went backward, she knew she couldn't fight him and win so she turned to run and almost fell into his trap, his kunai didn't miss, they were thrown perfectly to trap her with paper bombs she set one off but managed to get out of the blast radius.

"You are within range!"

She knew right then it was over.

"8 trigrams 64 Palm"

Neji attacked she didn't stand a chance, she tried to dodge but he hit everyone of the 64 and then she was down. Unable to move or think. He picked up the scroll and looked around for Tenten and Lee. He saw they were steps away from the Uchiha and Naruto. He raced to their aid.

Tenten stepped past a tree and saw his black hair. She drew a paper bomb and a separate kunai. She threw the paper bomb to his left forcing him into the clearing and the kunai to his right which he managed to dodge.

"Sharingan."

Tenten took the scrolls from her back and prepared to fight him.

"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu"

She dodge his fire balls and jumped onto a branch and opened her first scroll.

"Ninja Art Kunai Shower"

He couldn't dodge them all and suffered the wrath of the weapons expert. She dropped next to him and went for a leg sweep he jumped and cut her scrolls in two. He went for a second attack but she substituted away and he was left punching a rock.

"Fire Style Phoenix flame jutsu"

Her top caught flame as she was unable to dogde. She manage to put it out before it caused her trouble. Her top was still intact but now she was on her back foot as he launched another attack

"Fire style Dragon flame Jutsu"

She sacrificed her second of three scrolls to protect herself. It was the scroll with the smoke bombs in, Sasuke was unable to see through the heavy smoke even with his Sharingan. She opened the third and final scroll

"Ninja Art Demon Wind Shuriken"

The shuriken moved towards him but with his sharingan he was able to see it, he pulled out a kunai to block but before the blades collides she pulled on the string he didn't see and the shuriken broke into three parts which hit him; one in the left arm, one in the right arm and one in the right shoulder. He lost blood and soon was unconscious. Tenten started bandaging him up, she was his comrade after all and not an enemy. She propped him up against a tree and saw the scroll hanging from a branch that was on fire. She waited for it to fall and then she grabbed it. Neji found her standing over Sasuke making sure he was okay. They were satisfied that he would live and went looking for Lee.

He had just found Naruto.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Leaf hurricane"

As fast as Naruto made clones Lee took them out. He was almost through all of them which forced Naruto to launch a half powered rasengan.

"Rasengan"

He hit Lee in the chest. Lee was thrown back but managed to find his feet again before Naruto could attack again.

"Uzumaki Barrage."

Lee proved to quick, he performed a backflip kicking Naruto in the jaw launching him upward. He went for a drop kick but Naruto had substituted with a clone. It went up in smoke and Lee landed on the ground for less than a second threw three kunai and went for another attack. The three kunai disposed of the last three clones Naruto had.

"Leaf hot wind"

Naruto had nowhere to go and got the full brunt of the attack. Before he could find his senses Lee attacked again.

"Blooming Lotus"

He took Naruto's legs out under him and kicked him upward. He performed a flip landed on his hands and used them to springboard himself upward landed several rapid kicks to Naruto's body and lastly performed a roundhouse kick to his head. In his mind he announced the KO to himself. He was pleased that his new move had worked. He landed on his feet as Neji and Tenten found him. The walked as a team to the agreed meeting point.

Itachi was disappointed. Not in his team but in Kakashi, he had taught this team very survive on skill alone. He congratulated the other team and went to collect his team and took them too the hospital.

AN - Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and share.

Big up to my Beta, vegetasei'sprince.


End file.
